Noches Ambarinas
by Ducere
Summary: Remus podría fingir sentir desprecio por los demás si en los demás no exisitiera quien no hace otra cosa más que amarlo... algunas veces también nos es permitido decir la verdad y querer nos amen y amar sin mentiras...Dejad lindos Rev y hika los amará
1. Nos mentimos

**_Notas de la autora: _**Este fic lo tenía ahí… sin más jajaja y como pensaba escribir otro de Remus/Sirius del tono frívolo pues pensé que sería conveniente continuar con este… dándole el mismo giro que pensaba con el anterior… además del cambio de título…, por otro lado también estoy actualizando mi otro fic de Harry Potter, 'Lucius's cat' (hay que hacernos propaganda) xDDD y planeaban hacer uno situado en el sexto libro (¬¬ Rowling no siempre tiene la razón xD) en fin xD ustedes juzgarán este…

**_El Susurro del olvido; las penumbras de la noche..._**

_**Cap 1. Nos Mentimos… otras veces, siempre.**_

...La oscuridad... nido de mis fantasías... cadalso de mis sueños... la oscuridad... ¿la has visto antes?... si, todos hemos vislumbrado esa oscuridad, aun alguna vez. Aquella que estrangula los ensueños entre trémulos y monstruosos dedos, estrujándolas con lastimero placer. Si todos la hemos visitado, saboreado... palpado... Aquella que nos asfixia cada noche, aquella que nos susurra plegarias blasfemas en un hilo de voz... Aquella que nos carcome a la luz del día desde las profundidades. Si, la exquisita y embriagante oscuridad, veneno malhaya de los desdichados... Las penumbras... aquellas que esperan agazapadas como criaturas malformadas e infernales en los vértices de las mentes febriles...

La vida es y ha sido siempre un juego donde somos seres vulnerables, aquellos infelices mortales a los que indiferente mueve con hilos jubilosa, a los que como títeres, marionetas de un lóbrego destino jugamos y de vez en cuando nos enredamos entre los hilillos de cendal que nos atan casi invisibles hasta que nuestros brazos, cansados de estirar se han dejan cercenar, voluntarios y solícitos, entregándose a la inercia del movimiento del titiritero para no luchar mas, para ya no provocar dolor.

Un juego injusto, puesto las reglas han sido tergiversadas para hacernos perder...

Suerte... eso jamás ha existido... simplemente a algunos la vida nos desprecia...

Remus se apartó de golpe sintiendo el hervor dentro de las entrañas. La hiel de la ironía.. si la vida era un maldito juego... un maldito juego pero en el que él era el estúpido juguete... la vida jugueteaba peligrosamente con él... como lo hacía siempre.

A los catorce años, para Remus J. Lupin, todo comenzaba a perder laya, la vida era un frenesí desbocado de fracasos. De bizarras y caóticas escenas que se sucedían unas a otras como visiones desfiguradas de una realidad. Tristezas, errores, desilusiones, y sentado en el trono de una vida, _el dolor… sobre todo y sobre todos existía el dolor... _

El dolor a una tierna edad a algunos los purifica, los engrandece como criaturas arrebatadas de toda la impureza, cristaliza entre salinas lágrimas la nobleza del espíritu... santifica a los fuertes y a los inocentes... _inocentes... _claro está eso era exagerar – pensó Remus restregando sus pálidos y lastimados nudillos contra su infantil rostro. ­– Pero bien claro son mártires... que ignominia... mártires... ¿qué puede tener eso de insigne? ... Aunque si es aceptable que son "sufridos" comprendidos, alabados... y a los cuales siempre se les ha de tener consideraciones porque... 'ya han sufrido suficiente'...

No, que falacia... jamás se acabará el dolor…, siempre estará ahí... como la oscuridad que se agita ansiosa por dominar.

La conmiseración hacia estos 'seres' se transforma en infame y penosa piedad, lástima… porque es la estrella de muchos sufrir...

_Porque yo deseo cambiar mi estrella... no deseo la que me han dado. Así sea necesario destrozar otras... así sea necesario carcomer los infinitos del mundo..._

Una vida se sufrimientos... pero algunos otros con la misma suerte ni aun ese sorbo de miel que humedezca sus labios, la piedad de otros, han de recibir... por que ellos han de sufrir y no habrá alma, espíritu ni grandeza que comprenda la complejidad de la afrenta que este sufrimiento actúa bufón... Nadie sin sentir una lástima insufrible hacia aquellos que se ahogan a instantes entre el ácido orgullo y la autocompasión... no hay mayor insulto o mayor consuelo..

No, para Remus, la vida se había roto hacía tanto tiempo, tanto, en mil fragmentos habiéndose desparramados todos entre las tinieblas de la melancolía, de la soledad, de la ofensa, todos los sueños y las esperanzas, todo había sido tragado por la luz de su estrella...

Sirius sentía recorrer sus extremidades el gélido vaho que precede al alba... La noche en vela y los minutos se negaban, en enajenante desesperación, correr al compás de las horas, en el tiempo traslúcido y cruel, indiscutible, se arrastraban con vicisitud...

A su oído llego el frufrú tan conocido del pijama del otro chico, entró con lentitud, siempre con cautela, temeroso de despertar a los otros. Como una criatura escurridiza y maldita que se escapa y resbala entre las manos, arañando, hosca y asustada.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, cuidando aquel rechinido molesto de los corroídos goznes de acero. Su cuerpo maltrecho y casi exangüe le hacía tambalearse peligrosamente tal como si se hallase bajo un vergonzoso estado de ebriedad... si ebriedad, ebriedad de dolor...

Remus se deslizó con sigilo, apoyando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia la izquierda. Sintió un dolor punzante y el agridulce sazón de la culpa, el recelo y el odio… Ellos nunca lo comprenderían... ellos eran... bien... ellos eran normales... Ellos no podría entender. La tristeza y la incertidumbre empaparon su mente ofuscando los sentidos; las nieblas raptaban tragando los muros, los cielos y la tierra, tragando el atribulado mundo de Remus.

Sus pasos resonaron huecos, sordos y laguidecentes sobre el piso de madera, golpeando cada pisada con la incapacidad de asegurar si esta tocaría la firmeza del piso, pasos a tientas, golpes a ciegas, trastabillar... intentando en vano por que ese placentero agotamiento no lo venciera, para no caer de bruces contra el suelo, inconsciente, casi muerto de cansancio, ese cansancio que le robaba el aliento, enrareciendo el ambiente con la perfumada esencia de su sangre.

La vista fallaba ya, sus párpados neciamente cerrábanse y a instantes perdía el sentido total de la localización y temió no poder saber si era un sueño o se encontraba despierto,... una deliciosa sensación de abandono le inundaba a cada momento la razón y el juicio y sus desobedientes piernas languidecían.

_No... no caigas Remus, ¡no me dejes caer maldita criatura!... no permitas que caiga! Ya no podré levantarme...! no lo permitas... ¡Tú has hecho esto! No lo permitas... _murmuró para sí mismo tratando desesperadamente despertar del sueño maliciente que nublábale la mente... _Si.. solo llega a la cama, a la estúpida cama... son solo tres pasos! No te duermas, no ¡no te duermas!_ Remus continuaba alentando a 'su otro yo' con fatuas palabras, enardeciendo a la bestia, mitigando el dolor, rogando a aquel mal que a momentos dormitaba... Las penumbras se agitaron dentro del jovenzuelo y con una sacudida violenta su verdugo, adorador de la luna, le castigo... Lupin cayó de rodillas apenas pudiendo sostenerse, aferrándose con sus delicadas manos engarfiadas alrededor de una de las columnas de su cama. La cortina pendía tirante, peligrosa de romperse, cuando el efebo tiro de ella con fuerza mientras un dolor desgarrador le succionaba el interior; Remus se sostuvo con fuerza el vientre ahogando un lastimero gemido, los temblores le arremetieron una vez más y el cálido y hediondo aliento de lobo le susurro al oído su tortura. Se retorció tratando en vano de acallar su llamado, su malhaya aullido, su infernal verdad. Un último dolor lo perforó haciendo que cayera inevitablemente al suelo, su frente golpeo con fuerza los maderos y su poros transpiraron una mezcla de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, amargo llanto acompañó la descarga de enloquecedores sufrimientos. No pudo evitarlo, la sangre brotó, escapando de sus entrañas, manchando las sábanas, perfumando el espacio. Remus permaneció estático unos instantes hasta que las convulsiones lo atacaron por tercera o cuarta ocasión, ya había perdido la cuenta...

El lobo había surgido sediento de sangre, y él su débil otro yo, le satisfizo con vehemente odio. Salvaje, menesteres de la exquisita sensación de la muerte entre sus garras. Su ira era contra su portador diurno; le enfureció y contra el maltrecho cuerpo de este arremetió iracundo. Descargando su furia contra Remus, arañando, desgarrando las carnes, lastimando la piel hasta romperla, hacer de ella jirones, retazos de heridas.

Grandes caminos sanguinolentos surcaban y cubrían el cuerpo de Remus. El frío que precede al alba dominaba los terrenos de Hogwarts... Llueve la tristeza… pues la noche ha danzado y con las ánimas ha cantado su ritual al diurno señor de los cielos…

No había acudido a la enfermería, no tenía caso, sería mejor morir desangrado... mejor hubiese muerto aquella noche... mejor muerto, si muerto, un cadáver mas, interfecto, mutilado... no... muerto en vida... esa era una mejor descripción... si vivía en el continuo fenecer del holocausto de un sufrimiento con el rostro de la luna, ese semblante redondo y brillante que asoma por la ventana ufano de los mortales.

La sangre y los coágulos goteaban por su delicado cuerpo, los hermosos y suaves cabellos yacían adheridos contra sus sienes y su rostro infantil acaso por culpa de la costra formada por la sangre seca y una herida le dividía la mejilla...

Nada tiene importancia...

La fuerza por intentar arrebatarle aquel dulce sorbo de poder a la criatura le obligó a arrastrarse hasta derrumbarse sobre los inermes lienzos de aquel lecho, aquel que tantas otras noches le había resguardado de los sueños, de la realidad, adormecido entre la nada de no contener mas pensamiento que aquel que se deshilaba entre la ilusión y el delirio… aquellos sueños que ni siquiera él mismo sería capaz de despedazar… hasta languidecer… ambrosia para los dioses el susurro del olvido en las penumbras de las noches sin Luna.

Remus se desplomó contra las finas almohadas, manchándolas del lóbrego carmesí… gotas de sangre, salpicaduras contra los mantos y el insondable silencio de la expectación… Qué suave el era el tacto de las sábanas al rozar su lastimada y casi muerta piel, que delicado era el fino satén de las cortinas contra la luz que entraba ya por las ventanas tímidamente. Qué sobrecogedora era la sensación de miedo que en aquella habitación respiraba entrecortada y dolorosamente con su único y falso durmiente; que vacío y aplastante era el zumbido del callar… La pieza se reducía rápidamente y le oprimía junto con su otro ocupante, le apisonaba el pecho hasta casi impedirle respirar… ahogarse… ahogarse y caer…

—Remus…— llamó de pronto la voz del joven Black sentándose en la orilla de la cama

—Cállate Sirius… cállate— exclamó el lupino apartando de un golpe la mano que intentaba limpiar, con un pañuelo, el hilillo de sangre que se escapa de sus infantiles labios hasta fundirse contra el cálido brotar en la herida localizada en su mejilla.

— Estás muy mal Remus. Hay… hay mucha sangre. ¿Qué te propones? ¿Dejarte morir desangrado? — murmuró Sirius apretando entre las suyas la mano de su amigo

— Si… morir antes de que el sol pueda verme… oculto en un agujero con mi fiel compañera la muerte — y una triste pero torva sonrisa se delineo en las comisuras de la boca de Lupin hasta deformarse en un gesto de triunfo ante el cínico insulto a la muerte, alimentado por la desesperación de aferrarse a algo real…

— Vayamos a la enfermería o jamás despertarás otra vez para blasfemar… — habló Sirius ahogando la histeria contra la calma y el sosiego a fuerza de latidos, a fuerza de valor. Acallando las risas de neurastenia que burlescas y mordaces acudía a sus oídos.

— ¡Apártate! — Remus encaramose con los restos de fuerza que el animal le proporcionaba eternamente impidiéndole yacer. Se arrinconó de Sirius contra la cabecera de su cama dedicándole una mirada de ira contenida y bramó— Si quisiera vivir, podría llorar entonces al firmamento; pero él no escucha ¿sabes, no escucha mis súplicas… ni siquiera las que pago con tributos sangre… y me he cansado de suplicar… ¡Apártate! No necesito de ti ni de nadie, ni de ti ni nadie Sirius Black… ni siquiera de mí… —

— Eso, a mí, me tiene sin cuidado ahora… no me interesa saber si el firmamento alguna vez le ha contestado a alguien, pues a mí tampoco jamás se ha dignado a responderme de una ni otra manera; de modo que no me importa. Tributos de sangre o lágrimas dan un precio similar a mi modo de ver… Lo que me pertenece es si este día mueres o continúas…

El ambiente se tornó nebuloso ante la vista del licántropo y estuvo apunto de perder nuevamente el conocimiento, perdió el precario equilibrio y cayó al suelo sin que Sirius intentara detener el golpe, simplemente se acercó con morigeración hacia el cuerpo casi inerte del pálido muchacho, hasta que sus pies rozaron el costado ensangrentado de éste. Y acuclillándose ante él emitió agónicamente:

— Permite que sólo te ayude… permíteme ayudarte a vivir un solo día más… solo un día más, déjame ayudarte… — rogó quebrando su voz en un débil quejido de angustia

— No… — susurró Remus tratando de incorporarse pero cayendo otra vez, golpeando su maltrecho cuerpo contra el manchado suelo de madera.

Sirius le obligó a apoyarse contra su pecho para ayudarle regresar a su cama, pero Remus rehusó el socorro y le empujó hasta hacerlo caer de sentón. Sirius se abalanzó contra el hombre lobo rodeándolo con sus brazos en un desesperado abrazo por evitar que se lastimara más.

Remus luchó con gran fuerza entre las manos del joven mago que penosamente intentaba tranquilizarlo; el lupino intentaba librarse de su prisión, liberarse del cálido contacto que lo enfebrecía y a la vez le dominaba tibiamente; le golpeo el rostro y el vientre en su alterado sacudir pero Sirius no rindió hasta someterlo bajo su peso. Lupin exhaló una profunda bocana de aire hasta dejarse caer vencido por el sopor y las fuerzas de Black.

Apoyando la frente contra le sien de Remus, Sirius aspiraba el ferroso y enajenante aroma que despedía la fría piel de su amigo, que de nueva cuenta intentaba luchar débilmente contra él, su necio opresor — Déjame Sirius… — suplicó en un hilo de voz. Entremezclados los sentimientos: la ira, el dolor, el desconsuelo y aquella escrupulosa negación contra lo positivo de los desahuciados, el abandono de los dulces sentirles por la caprichosa idea de sucumbir abnegadamente a la soledad de la oscuridad…

— No — dijo Sirius apretando su mejilla contra la de Remus, sintiendo el áspero contacto de la sangre seca y percibiendo el dolor que le causaba con este gesto. Las cálidas lágrimas de Sirius se diluían entre el oscuro líquido escapando hasta verterse en los acaramelados de Remus. El mundo calla una vez más, calla y no hablará nunca de lo que al amanecer presencia con aberrante atención…

El peso sobre él desapareció y a cambió el frío le penetró las heridas, lamiendo la sangre seca y haciéndola brotar viscosamente entre las grietas, fría ahora. Sirius levantándolo del piso le acunó entre sus brazos como a un niño pequeño, y Lupin se entregó a la delicada caricia; hundió el rostro en la camisa del pijama de su amigo y ésta vez las lágrimas no se negaron a acudir a su llamado y emerger en sendos caudales, pues el dique estaba roto y la tristeza y el dolor eran ya entes tangibles, antes animas monstruosas, ante el horizonte que Remus presentía se avecina ferozmente sobre él, una vez más, tras a verlo abandonado tanto tiempo antes…

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me torturas de este modo Sirius? — Gimió Remus al oído de Black, restregando el rostro bañado en sangre y salinas lágrimas contra su mejilla — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes tú? Tú no lo comprendes… —.

— No lo se… yo… — exclamó aprisionando con mayor fuerza el cuerpo frágil de su amigo contra su pecho, como si tratase, en tan simple acción robar el dolor que el licántropo sentía, robar ese amargo sufrimiento y trasmitirlo a su piel, para sufrirlo él, para sentir desgarrarse en lugar de Remus, su carne la despedazada y su sangre la vertida, robarle el dolor… robarle la tristeza… beber sus lágrimas y no dejarles regresar jamás a esos ambarinos ojos, que le estremecían cuando en ellos se asfixiaba…

— ¡Aléjate! Todo lo que amo me es arrebatado… Tengo miedo Sirius — musitó Remus aferrándose a la camisa de su consolador —. Miedo como jamás lo he sentido… No quiero morir Sirius… aun cuando no se lo que es la vida y no se aferrarme a ella… — Remus aflojó los dedos engarfados y cayó inconsciente, desprendiéndose el cálido desguardo.

(NdA: ¬¬ venga que ya fue mucho tiempo y solo hay 4 litros de sangre en ese cuerpecillo y a las marchas que iba xDD lo sentí Saint Seya perdía y perdía sangre xDDDDDU)

— ¡Oh! Querido, ¿ya despertaste?— exclamó la enfermera acudiendo al débil quejido producido desde la única camilla con ocupante. — ¡Buenos días, ¿te sientes con ánimos de comer algo, puedo pedir que traigan algo si… — pero Remus impidió que la mujer continuara y con voz áspera y metálica inquirió — ¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí? —

— Pues verás, amor, ya comenzaron las clases. ¡Pero no te preocupes! — Habló rápidamente al notar que el efebo hacía intentos por levantarse precipitadamente — Has estado en momentos muy precarios jovencito, ¡todo por una necedad! — y se retiró moviendo las manos a ambos lados con gesto de estar dando un sermón tremendamente maternal.

Remus reposó la cabeza contra el mullido almohadón.

Todo pasaba tan rápido, extrañamente, y sin embargo los minutos aun discurrían su recorrido, de si ir en este rumbo o a caso en otro contrario hacia una dirección sin sentido, buscando deliberadamente una pizca de orientación de cómo llegar a su final, y digamos final, puesto que al 'final' se sucederían una y otra vez, para regresar las manecillas del reloj, caminar y regresar, caminar y regresar, y Remus se pregunto como escapar al tiempo.

Asombrosamente Sirius había armado una totalmente creíble coartada de cómo el joven licántropo había llegado a con él y no a la Enfermería como debiere hacerlo en realidad, todo consistía en que Sirius había sido el que cometiese el error. Sirius Black era uno de los chicos más osados de todo Hogwarts y habiendo decidido tras una apuesta con algunos otros alumnos de grados superiores se había aventurado en los terrenos del colegio con presunto rumbo hacia los lindes del bosque, con solo varita en mano como única arma de defensa…

Una coartada infantil, pero extraordinariamente Poopy la había creído y, junto con las inventadas aseguraciones de la enfermera, falsas pero que ella creía, Dumbledore fue enterado del incidente como una noticia mas penosa que lamentable, pues sea dicho el secreto de Remus Lupin estaba al descubierto por uno de sus compañero no en las mejores condiciones en que se hace una confesión vergonzosa.

— Espero que comprenda la gravedad del asunto señor Black… y he de permitirme decir que lo mas razonable hubiera sido practicarle un hechizo dememoriante, pero su compañero el señor Lupin ha pedido que no se tome esa medida. Creo que no debo decir que es menester la mayor prudencia y discreción ante la situación que se ha desarrollado, de ello depende la seguridad de muchos. No pretendemos tener problemas, y no los habrá, ¿no es verdad? — habló el director de Hogwarts, en su despacho, mientras los retratos de los antiguos Directores murmuraban a sus espaldas y miraban al efebo con curioso interés, Sirius se sentía intimidado por la mirada del Director y oculto sus pupilas bajo la sobre creada por los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

— Entiendo perfectamente— murmuró con fría seguridad al encontrarse con la mirada que su viejo pariente, que desde lo alto lo observaba con gracia y gesto indefinible entre lo que parece gracioso y a la vez proyectar una falsa seriedad —. Tenga la seguridad que he de remitirme cualquier palabra sobre argumento alguno referente a lo que se ha tratado— Sirius se había puesto de pié y acomodó con un pequeño empujoncito la butaca rococó hacia el borde— Con su permiso. — y dicho esto Sirius se retiró inclinado la cabeza a modo de cortés despedida y se deslizó escaleras abajo con apresurado andar… quería llegar a la enfermería antes del almuerzo, pues ya no tenía caso ir a la clase en horario ya que había sido castigado por aquel _"paseo nocturno por el bosque" _

Remus apretó contra si el almohadón que utilizaba hacia instantes como respaldo, ocultando el rostro restregándose la funda contra los ojos ya enrojecidos por el llanto; las lágrimas que aun pugnaban por salir fueron arrebatadas por la ira. Se sentía vulnerable y frágil y temió romperse ahora él, Remus, el pequeño y débil muchachito que se estremecía afeblecido por la desesperación de no conocer la respuesta; ocultando el rostro arrobado y de dulces facciones…

--oo—O—oo—

Notas de la autora: Oo okas! xDD este fic lo volví a subir por aquello de que no estaba completo, planeo continuarlo dependiendo de cómo me valla de tiempo en la escuela me van a volver loca! ¿Más? xDD… bueno como sea xD…

Mis ánimos dependen de sus lindos reviews xDD asi que… ¡Espero!

Besos

Hika.


	2. Tras máscaras

**Notas de la autora: **Oo Ho bueno… creo que me he tardado un poco más de lo que habría querido en continuar con este fic… pero me tienen loca con las prácticas… Me duele la cabeza de pensarlo… y la emoción es que me han tomado como ilustradora en el periódicucho ese xDDD donde hay un poltergeist! O.o pero tiene dengue… xDDD y luego me pegó una faringitis de casi 40° de temperatura O.O y por poco y deliro xDD… y he descubierto un nuevo anime que lo único que me reafirma es que soy una pervertida ¬¬UU xD LOVELESS! Si alguien tiene img de este anime o del manga por favor mandárselas a esta hika (Soubi ¬.. soubi con rituka /) bueno… continuemos… nnU

* * *

_**Cap 2. Tras máscaras de papel… también mostramos el rostro.**_

La presión contra sus brazos disminuyó poco a poco pero no desvaneció del todo, no por completo. Una calidez delicada y agradable contra su tacto lastimado, una piel aterciopelada al contacto contra la suya y el roce casi imperceptible y cosquillante de los finos hilillos contra su frente. Las doradas pestañas que hacía momentos acariciaban sus sonrosadas mejillas se alzaron rápidamente dejando abiertos los portales de las orbes ámbar acarameladas. La figura estatuaria se dibujaba contra la luz como las efigies en los santos vitrales, oscuras y melodramáticas que acostumbrados los feligreses a observarles paren ya ufanos que los dulces rostros de mártires a quienes rezar.

— Buenos días…— exclamó Sirius quien aun lo sujetaba por los hombros y le agitaba suavemente desde hacía momentos — Ha sonado el despertador — su voz le llegaba lejana, ajena a su derredor… extraña a sus propios oídos pero con un eco tranquilizadoramente íntimo, los cabellos de Sirius rozaban contra su frente y su mirada se retraía temerosa; en su rostro no existía gesto comprensible a los ojos de Remus, pero sus ojos jamás había logrado encontrar rostro jamás más efímero e incomprensible que el de Sirius; éste, le dedicó una mirada curiosa y sus labios curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, amistosa y de tono fraternal su voz continúo, una vez que le soltó e irguió por completo su delgado cuerpo, arqueando ligeramente la espalda — Aún es tiempo para desayunar… — sus movimientos ensombrecían sus palabras, eran lentos y cuidadosos, casi demasiado para un niño. Como si tratase de no abanicar sus propios miedos hacia el joven licántropo. El lobo se agitó en su interior con nostalgia por la libertad. — Si sacamos a James, a tiempo, del baño, alcanzaremos una taza de chocolate… — su faz mutó traviesamente y enmarcando deliciosamente sus ojos trazó en un rápido movimiento camino hacia la puerta del servicio con los movimientos naturalmente sofisticados de un Black, inesperadamente aporreo la madera y al no recibir contestación alguna de una patada, potente y grosera, se abrió paso interrumpiendo ruidosamente agitando los brazos.

— ¡Prongsie! — los gritos sucesivos, de ira de James y de loca alegría del otro joven, llevaron a Remus al silencio, sumergiéndolo en el frío ensimismamiento hasta que el mismo mutismo perdió su sentido, el espacio y el tiempo detuvieron su marcha de deterioro y segundos… y quedó sólo la nada, la húmeda y oscura nada… la misma que a Remus engullía cuando ya nada podía hacer… Los rostros falsos y las cándidas miradas que todos muestran llegaron a si desfragmentadas por luces de mentira y consuelo… cual de todos es el rostros con el que duermes noches tras noche… ¿cambiamos las máscaras por comodidad?... o es así como mejor nos mostramos... ¿cuál sería para él el mejor de todos los rostros?... o… ¿existía un disfraz mejor que el que representaba su propia realidad?

Voces lejanas lo llamaban, pero no pudo obtener imagen de su sonido, amortiguado y distante. Despertó sintiéndose ahogar, con el cálido escozor en las mejillas y las ardorosa sensación, quemazón contra los desprotegidos ojos, lastimándole, y obligándole a parpadear varias veces tratando de adecuar las ambarinas iris a la luz enceguecedora, pero volviéronle a escocer y los cerró fuertemente al punzante dolor que les traspasó; intentó abrir los párpados lentamente pero el resultado fue nefasto y aun quizá le provocó un dolor aun mas profundo y desistió. Sus dedos, se cerraron en un puño sobre las sábanas hasta que los nudillos emblanquecieron… lánguidamente fue deshaciendo el engarfiado agarre cuando hubo disminuido paralelamente el dolor. Las largas y trigales pestañas, al no proporcionarle el resguardo buscado del lesivo sol fueron sustituidas por sus dedos contra la luz que se recortaban con figuras delgadas, más parecidas a garras que a su blanca y grácil mano frente el luminoso escenario haciendo una sombra sobre sus ojos, mientras los volvía a entrecerrar instintivamente una y otra vez con nerviosismo… pero el dolor no desapareció…

— No es el sol… — la voz grave, siempre alegre, y ahora extrañamente seria de James lo estremeció displicentemente pero con aquel dejo de dolor tan significativo de la verdad — es la herida por encima de los párpados lo que duele…

Con un rápido movimiento Sirius avanzó hacia los ventanales y de un brusco y vertiginoso movimiento, tirante entre sus dedos, de su muñeca cerró los continales de la ventana evitando así la entrada del molesto sol, guarneciéndolos en una clara penumbra, nebulosa e intimidante, iluminándolos sólo una pequeña ventanilla de ojillo en el arco sobre el ventanal, demasiado por encima de sus cabezas como para que el albor entrante pudiera acariciar sus cabellos o sus infantiles pieles.

Remus observó con miedo a ambos chicos y sus temores se revolvieron en el cuerpo de Sirius; trató de articular palabra pero de sus labios no brotó sonido alguno sólo el cálido aliento de su intempestivo victimario, que fingía dormir para analizar los movimientos cada cuales de sus espectadores.

— No mal pienses, él no ha dicho nada… es sólo que,… yo ya lo sabía. — murmuró James quedamente, aún cuando Peter dormía profundamente entre el suave y desacompasado ronquido, el jovenzuelo de cabellos enmarañados habló entre un susurro como si tratara de este modo evitar que este le escuchara.

El muchacho regordete y pequeño dio un bote entre sueños provocando un sobresalto general pero continúo durmiendo, luego balbuceo trozos de frases y, girando entorpecido por el sueño, permaneció sumido entre las arenas de la inconciencia.

— No es un chisme… nadie más tiene que saberlo. Es obsceno que alguien lo ande diciendo como tal. No es justo, aunque te resulte ofensivo que siquiera lo mencione, que sufras algo así… — expresó Sirius hablando con lentitud, entrecerrando los fríos ojos, tratando de enfocar en aquella oscura habitación los fantasmas inexistentes que asestaban las palabras no dichas, murmurándolas tergiversadamente a los oídos de Remus. La fría mirada de Sirius le hirió quizá más de lo deseado, la casi imperceptible ira en sus pupilas escaldó profundamente en su menguante orgullo.

Un silencio incómodo envolvió a los tres efebos, oprimiéndolos desagradablemente , pero nadie dijo nada, aceptándolo sin censuras hasta que la vocecilla todavía infantil, y entorpecida por la modorra, de Peter los llamó atrayéndoles, rasgando la atmósfera densa y de quietud embarazosa, ahorrándoles las palabras, palabras que no habrían de ser dichas pero si formuladas de los tres jovencitos. James y Sirius, aun de pie, tan extáticos como Remus, le observaron incrédulos y con sorpresa, avergonzados si los hubiera atrapado en una situación penosa.

— ¿Es hora de desayunar? — nadie respondió, pero James indicó con la mirada el reloj de pared.

Remus suspiró entrecortadamente y levantose lentamente; con algo de dificultad, pues el dolor aún permanecía impregnado en sus músculos y tatuado en los recovecos del frágil cuerpo que ocupaba, trastabilló al llegar al borde y Sirius se balanceo en la disyuntiva de socorrerle o dejarle andar solo, finalmente, al ver que Remus continúo con necios movimientos y con vacilante seguridad se permitió optar por la segunda opción y dejo que el joven licántropo anduviera con paso tembloroso pero sin el precario vaivén que se mece entre la conciencia de darse por vencido y los movimientos autómatas.

El castaño caminó hasta la puerta del baño, sin dirigirle mirada alguna a ninguno de ellos tres; Peter le dedicó una mirada curiosa y James se contrajo en su sitió mientras Sirius desviaba el rostro hacia el ventanal cubierto por los pesados cortinajes tableados que formaban portales ennegrecidos por los que se colaba una casi invisible cascada de luz donde las motas de polvo danzaban enigmáticas a los grises y fríos ojos del joven, una suave brisa agitó las telas dejando entrar un poco más de los curiosos rayos del sol que trataban de flanquear hacia la habitación.

El sólido sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le abstrajo de sus cavilaciones mudas. Y el sonido del agua al caer refrescó en él la sensación de ser ajeno a todo. Ser un agente extraño en un mundo de cosas inmóviles, tan distintas a él y de sus pensamientos, tan distantes que perecerían mentira de no sentirlas dolorosamente verdad.

Sin embargo nada parecería más complejo que lo simple ¿qué hacer? No puedes ayudar a alguien que se niega necesitarlo, y Sirius temió que Remus lo negara siempre hasta autoconsumirse lastimosamente.

James le agitó, por la espaldad de la playera, con delicadeza; Sirius viró el rostro, su mirada perdida entre propios horizontes se torno en sorpresa cuando su hermano de sortilegios le contemplo con consternación. El ojigris sólo murmuró algo ininteligible e inaudible más similar a un quejido para luego volver a juntar los labios apretándolos hasta palidecerlos, luego volvió abrir la boca para decir algo pero de ella no salio voz ninguna y cerró nuevamente para contraer las comisuras de sus juguetones labios en una tranquilizadora sonrisa para su amigo; éste, tan sólo le dedicó un gesto de complicidad y girando sobre sus talones fue hacia Peter a darle la atención que éste suplicaba habiéndose enredado en las blancas sábanas satinadas y caído al suelo graciosamente, mientras el pelinegro más despeinado de lo común, producto de una lucha aterradora con la almohada, le miraba destornillado de una risa escandalosa pero carente de burla. Peter desde su lugar, en el suelo, boca arriba y con los regordetes piecillos hacia el cielo en extraña alabanza, empezó a contraer la barriga que se abultaba bajo el pijama en una contagiosa risa, lo que vino provocando que las sábanas terminan por resbalar y cayera del todo contra el suelo con un sonido apagado sin parar de reír alegremente. Su tercer compañero disfrutaba del divertido espectáculo aún en su posición, de pie en el frío pasarel de las camas con los labios curveados en forzada sonrisa de placentera felicidad.

Dentro, en el cuarto de baño, Remus oprimió la frente contra el frío mosaico mientras el agua corría tibia por su cuerpo, escociendo en las heridas aun enrojecidas y donde la carne aún hallábase tierna y lastimada; el pijama, manchado por la sangre y el agua purulenta de las heridas, yacía tirado sobre el suelo como rastro de que no habrían de ser pesadillas los recuerdos que en la cansada cabecita del chiquillo se agolpaban. El dolorcillo punzante en las pantorrillas le mermaba las fuerzas hasta debilitarlo asfixiantemente, provocábale el doloroso sentir y la presión sofocante en el pecho, haciéndole respirar entrecortadamente.

De entre sus labios brotó un jadeo mezclado con el sabor sangriento, manchándolos de ocre colorido hasta formar un hilillo que resbaló por su barbilla para diluirse, dejando únicamente aquel aroma ferroso tan familiar, en el agua que corría por su pálido pecho que se inflaba descoordinadamente jalando el aire con fuerza hacia la profundidad y expulsándolo suavemente por las fosillas nasales ahora también enrojecidas por escarlatas huellas. Su delgado cuerpo se estremeció al percibir los poderosos escalofríos precedentes a un dolor mayor, provocado por la bestia, pero este nunca se hizo presente y el jovenzuelo contuvo la respiración abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos para luego cerrarlos con fuerza y soltar abruptamente un vómito sanguinolento mezclado con restos coagulados y oscuros, vestigios de su última trasformación.

Sostúvose contra la pared para no caer. El espejo le devolvía un reflejo evanescente, vaporoso casi fantasmal, y le resultó ofensivo observase de este modo.

Limpió con el dorso de su mano el rojo delineado de sus labios y el rastro giboso en las comisuras de los mismos dábanle la apariencia de sonreír infinita e involuntariamente, pero cuán doloso era ese gesto, pues, pensó Remus era tristemente sarcástico.

El sonido monótono de la puerta lo llamó de nuevo al mundo de los ruidosos espacios de Hogwarts.

— Iremos a desayunar, Remus — la voz de Sirius sonaba extraña tras los maderos de roble rojizo, como si la preocupación anidara a la sombra de sus cuerdas bucales en su garganta, áspera y fría siempre a los oídos de Lupin, sonaba ahora suavizada y con un dejo de cortesía fraternal — Si lo deseas, podemos traerte algo de regreso… — murmuró disminuyendo paulatinamente el volumen, luego Remus pudo escuchar el cuchicheo proveniente desde el otro lado de la puerta y se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de escuchar, pero entre el susurro conjunto de voces sólo pudo distinguir las palabras sin sentido de Sirius y James, que mezclábanse hasta fundirse en un único sonido.

— … — no dijo nada, siquiera después de varios minutos, con la mano contra la perilla de la puerta, buscando el mejor pretexto para desaparecer de toda atención. — No… — fue el único monosílabo que burbujeo en la boca del efebo, soltando el aldaba de la puerta como si éste le quemara como la plata en su piel híbrida, alejose hacia atrás, observando desorbitadamente la puerta tal si esta provocárale horror, un temor más que soportable para su atribulada razón.

— De a cuerdo… — escuchó decir a James ahora, momentos después quedamente dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a otros oídos — Él estará bien…

—o—o—o—o—o—

Silencio…

Salió lentamente del cuarto del baño cuando los ruidos callaron en la habitación, seguramente el trío de sus compañeros había ido a desayunar y luego a los relajantes terrenos de Hogwarts. No le interesaba siquiera la compañía de nadie, la voz de cualquiera le resultaba zumbante en los oídos, tan hipócrita como melosamente odiosa, por lo que ni siquiera dudo en escapar del bullicioso mover la sala común hacia sitios más caliginosos.

Caminó hasta que sus pies sintiéronse cálidos y demasiado apretados en los zapatos por el cansancio. Hasta que el sol alzó sus faldones más allá de donde su vista le permitía mirar. El dolor sobre los párpados había disminuido en el transcurso de la mañana hasta quedar en una simple comezón.

Había evitado todo el día encontrarse con James o Sirius, Peter habría sido innecesario, pues con solo esquivarlo con un hombre hubiese bastado y quizás demasiado. Pero ninguno de los dos morenos había mostrado signos de vida, ni la esquina polvorienta de las túnicas, en toda la mañana y a Remus comenzábale a inquietar esta actitud y su silencioso maquinar. Trato de imaginar que planes gestaban ese para luego se disculparan con una cínica sonrisa de inocencia. Pero al tratar de evocar su recuerdo le llevó hasta los rostros serios y apesadumbrados de sus compañeros, tan lejano de ser aquel gesto burlón que siempre enmarcábales la faz y que el joven licántropo supuso permanente.

Suspiró con dolencia y resignada frustración, todo estaba dicho… ahora no sólo, seguramente, se sabría por todo el colegio, pero eso no era lo que a Remus carcomía de miedos, sino había quedado al descubierto esa apariencia frágil y débil que tanto aborrecía, de manera patética e intolerable. Había sucumbido a su propio e infantil enojo y a falta de coraje se dio por vencido miserablemente, y peor aún, frente a quien parecía obstinarse en no permitirle flaquear… había dejado caer los muros frente a Sirius… todo por la misma ira que ahora lo ahogaba ácidamente.

Golpeo el puño contra el muro, indestructible ante éste, hasta que los nudillos dejaron en las frías piedras resaltantes manchitas, difusas y borrosas entre las enmohecidas grietas. La ira que otrora fuera un consuelo ahora le destruiría al volverle impertinente en sus actos. ¡Que más daban los demás!

—o—o—o—o—o—


End file.
